A simulator is a device that may simulate a specific experience as realistically as possible. For example, flight simulators may re-create the experience of flying an aircraft. A vehicle simulator may re-create the experience of driving a vehicle on a street, or on an off-road terrain. Simulators typically use a display system that creates a field of view (FOV), which shows what a user may see if actually performing the activity (i.e., flying the aircraft, or driving a vehicle). In particular, the simulator may include a display screen and a projector, where the projector generates an image that is shown upon the display screen.
The simulators currently available are relatively large in size, and therefore difficult to transport from one location to another location. As a result, it may be challenging to easily and quickly install a simulator in a specific location, such as a classroom. For example, some simulators include several large components that are generally secured to the floor after being aligned with respect to one another. Thus, proper alignment between the components is maintained after the initial alignment is performed. Therefore, while the components may be repositioned via wheels or other devices during the initial installation of the simulator, the simulator is configured to be permanently secured to the floor in a fixed location to maintain the proper alignment between the components. Moreover, since the simulator is large, it is often impractical to place the simulator in a place where space is limited. Simulators are also time-consuming to assemble and install. It may take at least several days to assemble and install a simulator in a classroom. Finally, it may also be expensive to install a simulator. This is because only qualified personnel who have specialized knowledge or training are typically able to assemble and install a simulator. Therefore, there is a continued need in the art for a portable simulator that is relatively simple and inexpensive to assemble and install.